


Promises Broken

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Betrayal, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Lies, Married Couple, Past Infidelity, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-11-07
Updated: 2004-11-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Taylor is married to Liz but he lives a world of lies. Lies that become unraveled.





	Promises Broken

Taylor laid beside his wife and sighed. If only she knew his secrets. She would leave him instantly.

Liz closed her eyes as she felt her husband get in bed. It was three-fifty and he was just now getting home. "Where have you been?"

Taylor sighed he'd been busted. "I was out with Alison."

Liz sat up. He had been out with a woman she clearly hated. Alison was everything she wasn't. "Are you having an affair with her?"

"Of course not. That's foolishness Liz. I love you," Taylor lied as he rolled over trying to go to sleep.

Liz laid down and closed her eyes. She knew Taylor was lying.

***

Alison looked at herself in the mirror. Taylor had left an hour ago. They had been having an affair now for four months. She hated what she was doing. Yeah she didn't like Liz but it was wrong.

Isaac walked into the bedroom and smiled when he saw his wife. "Hey baby."

Alison turned to look at Isaac and smiled. "Hey. When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago," Issac said as he went over and kissed Alison on the lips.

Alison kissed Isaac back passionately as the fell to the bed and began to make love.

***

Isaac sighed as he walked into the coffee shop the next morning. Liz wanted to meet with him.

Liz took a sip of her coffee as she saw Isaac enter.

Isaac walked over to the table Liz was sitting at and smiled at her when she looked up at him. "So what is it?"

"I think Taylor and Alison are having an affair," Liz said her voice getting lower.

Ike looked confused. "That's stupid. I've been keeping an eye on her to make sure Taylor doesn't steal her away from me like he did.."

"Did me?" Liz asked interrupting Isaac as she looked down.

"Yeah."

"So where is Alison anyway?" Liz asked.

"At the store."

"No she's not. She's fucking my husband at some hotel. Taylor made reservations when he thought I was asleep."

"Prove it to me," Isaac said as he felt anger surge through his veins.

Liz got up. "Fine. Follow me in your car to the hotel."

***

Taylor closed his eyes as Alison began to orgasm. He heard something at the door but dismissed it as just a noise.

Alison screamed Taylor's name. She was losing herself in the moment right as the door opened. Her and Taylor turned and saw the two people who had opened the door.

"I told you," Liz said bitterly as she barged in the room.

Isaac felt hurt as he saw his wife with his brother. Didn't Taylor feel accomplished when he took Liz from him all those years ago. Now he had to go and take Alison as well.

Taylor sat up after Alison got off of him and stood up putting on his boxers. He reached to grab Liz's hand but she pulled away from him.

"Don't touch me," Liz said with hurt and bitterness in her words. She took off her wedding band and threw it at Taylor. It hit his chest and fell to the floor.

Isaac moved out of the way as Liz ran out of the room. He looked at Taylor and Alison with disgust. "You know Taylor I should've known. I mean you did take Liz from me of course you'd go after my wife next," Isaac said as he left the room.

Alison turned to Taylor as tears went down her cheeks. "You took Liz away from Ike."

"Yes. They were dating during the This Time Around Tour and I seduced Liz. I slowly planted thoughts in her head about Isaac. I knew she was still a virgin so after she finally gave in I made it to were Isaac would walk in on us as I took her virginity. It worked, Isaac dumped her on the spot. After awhile I realized I really loved her. She forgave me and decided to give me a chance and the rest is history," Taylor said as he sat on the bed.

Alison sat next to Taylor. She picked up Liz's wedding ring and handed it too Taylor.

Taylor looked at the ring as he began to cry. He had screwed up big time.


End file.
